


Tony Bennett, he's not.

by kcat1971



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971
Summary: Written for the prompt: Donna learns that Josh knows how to tie his own tie.Set sometime in season 1.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Tony Bennett, he's not.

Donna sat in her living room, on her thread worn couch, a mug of tea beside her, and a newspaper clipping in her hand. This scene wasn’t all that uncommon. There were plenty of Sunday evenings when she spent the few minutes that she had to herself looking at newspaper clippings of her boss. You’d think that after spending late morning and early afternoon in the White House she’d have seen enough of him for a Sunday, especially after spending 14 or more hours with him the rest of the days of the week. But for some reason she couldn’t seem to help herself. Especially if there had been a formal affair on Friday or Saturday. On the Sundays following those days, she really enjoyed the weekend newspapers.

But today was a little different. She studied the picture in her hand with a furrowed brow, her bottom lip firmly grasped between her teeth as she worried a bit of skin off it. Something wasn’t right here. Something momentous. And before too long, her brain would put the pieces together.

When it hit her, a soft expletive flew out of her mouth. She blushed even though no one but her roommate’s cat was around to hear it. 

This particular photo had been taken on Saturday evening. It was a particularly fetching picture of Josh, leaning against a door jam, with his devastating dimples and a smile that twinkled in his eyes.

She’d already wondered and worried about who that smile was for. But now, she had a whole new thing to think about. His tie hung loosely around his neck. Tony Bennett style.

The problem was, she hadn’t been there to tie it. He hadn’t been dressed for the event when they’d left the White House. In fact, they’d picked up his tux, and then he’d taken her home, lightly complaining about how little time it was leaving him to get ready. When she’d reminded him that she was perfectly capable of taking the Metro, he’d scoffed and insisted that whenever she took the Metro she inevitably got a cold, which she promptly shared with him, and he just didn’t have time to be sick next week. No, as inconvenient as it was, he’d just had to give her a ride to make sure they avoided the plague.

She’d rolled her eyes, accepted his excuse as one of his Josh-isms, and secretly enjoyed the feel of the leather seats in his car, and the classic rock on the radio, and the way Josh sung along, proving he was at least a little happy. In between the songs, he’d grumbled some more about how much he didn’t really want to go to the event as Leo’s stand in, especially since he couldn’t even bring a date, or at least Donna, with him.

She’d tutted along with him a little at the unfairness of it. Imagine! Being forced to go to a ball! And without a Fairy Godmother to help him get ready. The injustice! The Horror! Her fake outrage on his behalf had soothed him a little and they’d parted in good spirits.

BUT NOW! She felt a bit of real outrage boiling up. He was wearing a Tony Bennett tie. And if she knew Josh Lyman, and believe you me, she knew Josh Lyman, he didn’t show up with it hanging around his neck like that. Oh no. One just didn’t show up disheveled, rumpled, and unkempt. She well and good knew that it was important that the tie look perfect at the start of the evening. It was only after a long night’s work of schmoozing and wining and dining that one could pull the tie loose and revel in a job well done.

So one of two things had happened last night. Either Josh Lyman had a hussy tie it for him. Or, he did it himself.

Donna was able to dismiss the former rather quickly. Josh simply wasn’t stealthy enough to have had a date that she didn’t know about. And he didn’t have time to get dressed and then find somewhere to go to get help tying it before the event. And if he had, he’d have come here, and banged on the door, and got the cats all futushed. 

No, she realized, eyes narrowing in a glare at the picture she still gripped. He had tied his own tie. The little sneak. He’d forced her to learn how to do it. Scolded her if it wasn’t tight enough, or perfectly straight. Teased her until she’d bought a paisley-ed monstrosity on clearance from Macy’s so that she could practice in what little personal time she managed to carve out of the crazy, frenzied, wonderful adventure that was working at the White House.

When she thought of all the times she’d stood in front of him, hands at his neck, making little adjustments until it was perfect!

A smile slowly bloomed on her face. When she thought of all the times! She thought about it all the time. Standing close. Not close enough for their bodies to touch. No. That wouldn’t do. But close enough that she could feel his body heat. Feel his breath as it floated across the top of her head. Close enough that when she was done, she could look directly into his eyes for the approval she craved. Close enough to see tenderness in them for the brief second that he allowed his eyes to lock with hers.

And that’s when the final piece of the puzzle clicked. Of course he already knew how to tie a bow tie. The man was a decade older than she and knew all about the Tony Bennett look. He’d been to country clubs and soirees, probably when she’d still been in elementary! In fact, they’d probably covered this in _his_ fancy prep school! Men of his stature were particular about these things. And come to think of it, when she’d first started tying the thing for him, he’d known a little too well how to adjust it just to his liking.

He knew how to do it himself! Which could only mean one thing . . . he liked it when she did it.

The slow smile settled into a full out grin. Followed by a girlish giggle, which she promptly tried to hide behind her hand, while looking at the cat to see if he noticed.

Josh Lyman liked her! And while Tony Bennett, he’s not, she had to admit, she liked him too.


End file.
